


The Lake

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, NSFW, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The boys are having their final summer holiday before their final year at Hogwarts, and plan a boys weekend up in the lake district on one of the hottest days of the year, heating the flame that has been growing between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from a jily fic of mine! Feel free to check of The Longbottom's Wedding if you are interested!  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!

The summer before the Marauder’s seventh and final year of school promised chaos, hilarity and brotherhood; as so many of their previous summers had before.  
It was early August and the summer heat wave had hit as promised, though apparently it was only going to last maybe a week before the rain picked up once more. And so, with the knowledge that a bit of sunshine the Marauder’s had gathered at Peter Pettigrew’s house, floo’d over to a family friend in the next village and from there walked the mile or so, to the bustling lakeside of Coniston. This very excursion had been one they’d been planning to do for years, however weather, time and family upheavals had scuppered them in the past.  
The sun was shining as brightly as it was down south for once, and the four Marauders’ meandered across the muggle camping site, wands stowed carefully away in backpacks, sunglasses balanced on noses, muggle beer hanging from fingers and smiles on every one of their faces.  
Sirius was the first to notice the small gathering of girls by a large blue tent, all pretty and very underdressed to say that there were children running around only a little further down the field.  
They were eyeing them up already, the girls that is. But the boys had solemnly sworn that this weekend away would be for the boys, no girls! And so Sirius quickly turned his back on them, dumping down his rucksack onto the floor and raising the hem of his t-shirt to mop his sweaty brow.  
“Pete I thought you said it was always colder in the north!” Sirius complained, flopping down onto the floor and cracking open a can of the muggle beer they’d bought and then swiping the t-shirt off his body and chucking it at Remus who looked a little dumbstruck as it hit, though the face he made as the t-shirt had risen was equally as wide eyed.  
“Well it usually is!” Peter told them, dumping his own rucksack down and tugging at the tent that had been forcefully shoved into it’s depths.  
“Pass it here.” James muttered to Peter and successfully freed the muggle tent from the bag.  
“Right who knows how to put this up then?” James asked, the green tent unrolling in his grip and falling to the ground in a jumble of poles and fabric.  
Sirius looked at the other two, noting the blank stares that met his own.  
“Fucking brilliant.” James groaned before flopping down on the floor and grabbing a beer for himself.  
“Shouldn’t we set the tent up before we end up arseholed?” Peter asked as he too sat down on the grass.  
“Just a quick refreshment to have us thinking like the muggles!” Sirius told the group, lifting the beer high in his hand and James copied, clanging the tins together.  
“Beer Moony?” Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised, his tongue peeking out and licking his dry lips in the summers heat.  
“Yeah go on then.” He said with a shrug, dropping his own rucksack to the ground and catching the can that came flying toward him.  
“So what? We’re just going to ignore the tent?” Peter asked who was now the only one still standing in the midday heat, hands on his hips and a frown on his face.  
“Lighten up Wormy! Have a beer. It’s the next job on the list.” James told him, holding out a beer for Pete to take and they lay about for half an hour, drinking their beer and laughing at the idea of McGonagall on her holidays.  
The Marauder’s for once, actually did do the next job on their list for the day, although it was realistically the last thing on the list so it got done. The putting up of a muggle tent took two hours, three re-starts and a huge amount of swearing. Alongside copious amounts of beer to keep the boys from being parched.  
“What a fucking beauty that is.” Remus announced as they stood back and looked at the tent, small in size and bright green but it did look as though it could house four small boys, unfortunately for them, only one of them was particularly small.  
“Well said Moony.” James said raising a tin in the air. “To seventh year!” He crowed out.  
“To seventh year!” The boys replied loudly and drank the last dregs of their cans.  
“Can we go swim now? I’m so sweaty and gross and hot.” Sirius whined attempting to pile his long hair away from his neck.  
“Yeah come on, before his hair starts to frizz.” James joked running away as Sirius began to chase after him in the direction of the lake.  
By the time Remus and Peter had made it to the teeming lakes edge they found a pile of clothes on the floor and James and Sirius splashing around in the shallow depths of the water.  
“Last one ins a rotten pumpkin.” Remus announces quickly and is shucking his short sleeved shirt from his body, dropping his shorts and running into the lake in his boxers. As the water flowed over his ankles he leapt forward into the cool depths of the lake, submerging himself completely before resurfacing, blowing water out of his mouth and rubbing a hand over his face.  
He could hear the others laughing loudly around him, Sirius’ voice closer than the others.  
“Didn’t you bring your swimming trunks Moons?” He asked between guffaws, hand slapping down on top of the water. James was crying with laughter, hands pushing the tears from his eyes and Peter was chuckling as he slowly made his way into the water in a pair of trunks.  
“Were you all wearing yours under your clothes?” He asked, feeling his face heat momentarily.  
James just laughed even harder and Peter giggled loudly as he fell forwards and began to swim toward them. Sirius was grinning at Remus only a few feet away from him, his teeth bright in the sunshine and his eyes were running over what he could see of Remus’ body, only his upper abdomen and chest, the rest hidden beneath the water.  
“Yes you idiot.” Sirius told him quickly.  
“Fuck.” Remus moaned falling backwards into the water, feeling his face heat further after having Sirius’ eyes on him. Things had been changing between Sirius and Remus over the course of the last year or so. For Remus he had noticed how beautiful Sirius was, how his dark grey eyes were always so bright and full of life, the sharp edge of his jaw, his shining locks that he took far too much pride in. And Remus had also witnessed Sirius staring at him more, after showers, getting ready in a morning in the dormitory, but he thought that it was just part of the shared living experience. Though thoughts had begun to creep into his mind, unwanted thoughts that made him flush deeply and his cock twitch in the night.  
“Aw Remus don’t float away! It’s fine!” James shouted at him, swimming over and grabbing at the ankle that was floating closest to him. And thus their fighting began, pushing one another beneath the surface, climbing on top of one another’s shoulders and wrestling to push the others in the water, boisterous and loud they seemed to entertain not only themselves but those surrounding them as well.  
After some time and some exploration around the lake they found a rope swing hanging from a large tree a little way from the campsite. James hurled himself as quickly as possible out of the water and up the incline to grab hold of the rope before throwing himself full pelt down the hill, clinging to the rope swing before letting go high in the air above the lake, before careening down into it’s chilly depths.  
“We need more beer.” Peter announced the group, watching as Sirius ran up the incline quickly, feet getting muddy but he stopped at Peter’s words and turned back to face him.  
“Pete, I don’t think you’ve ever said anything as beautiful as that.” Sirius told him with a wide wolfish smile.  
“Help me bring them back then.” Peter told him making his way out of the lake and set off in a run attempting to keep up with Sirius’ fast pace.  
Remus watched somewhat mesmerised as Sirius ran, his wet hair moving with each extended step, his pale skin glinting in the sun, muscular and slim and on show.  
“Moony?” James voice interrupted his ogling. Remus turned and noted the bemused smile James was attempting to hide.  
“Sod off you prat!” Remus told him, flinging his arm through the surface of the water and sending a wave over his drenched head, knocking his already water-speckled glasses from his fat head.  
By the time the other two returned James and Remus had gotten over their moment and we swinging from the rope swing and descending into the depths beneath one after another as quickly as possible.  
“Oi!” Sirius shouts, plonking the beer cans he was carrying down on the grass before running and shoving James out of the way and gripping onto the rope and lifting his feet.  
The afternoon passed in the marauders’ attempting to outdo each others tricks from the rope swing, lounging and drying off in the afternoon sun and swimming about lazily in the lakes cool waters.  
“Can you believe that this will be our last year?” Peter asked from the shore.  
Remus shook his head as Sirius and James both sighed out a “no”.  
“Don’t you think it feels like its just…flown by?” Remus asked.  
“I honestly don’t know where the last 6 years have gone.” James mumbled floating on the surface of the water.  
“It’s gone on adventures and pranks and stupid dares and quidditch and homework and girls and…you lot.”  
Somehow the conversation had turned inward, they were all lost in their own thoughts about the past. Remus could feel a heavy weight on his chest that had him biting his lips and looking around at the boys surrounding him.  
“Promise we won’t drift apart after school?” James asked into the silence.  
There was a beat, a moment of thought that wasn’t really needed, but it appeared all the same.  
“Of course.” Remus said.  
“Who else would I hang out with?” Peter asked at the same time.  
“You’re a tosspot for even asking.” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.  
“No you’re a tosspot!” James countered standing to his full height in the water, the water at his belly button as he moved toward Sirius who ran forward, as fast as could under water, at James where they began their daily dose of wrestling.  
It was so normal for Peter and Remus to see this that the two quickly escaped from the water to avoid being hit by accident and cracked open another beer, lounging in the sun as James and Sirius continued their assault on one another.  
Remus’ peace was broken by a loud shriek of pain from below them in the water.  
“Potter you twat!” Sirius wailed holding a hand to his nose and Remus could see the trickle of blood seeping from between his fingers and down his chin, dripping into the lake beneath them.  
“Should have blocked your face better Pads!” James roared laughing and splashing about still in the lake.  
“Fuck you!” Sirius shouted and began to wade his way from the lake, stomping up the grass to stand dripping over Remus.  
“Come fix my nose would ‘ya?” He asked in a petulant tone, the cool water dripping from his body down onto Remus who was almost completely dry at this point.  
“How?” Remus asked looking up at Sirius, squinting at his half hidden face.  
“My wands in the tent.” He told him, grey eyes locked with brown.  
“I thought we weren’t bringing wands!” Peter asked confused.  
“We weren’t and we didn’t.” Remus said, eyes unmoving and serious in their gaze.  
“Yeah well I didn’t fancy being out in the muggle world without one of us having a wand. And for good reason.” Sirius gestured to his still bleeding nose before stomping off up the grassy bank and back toward the camp. Remus quickly stood and scrambled after him, pulling his towel around his now dry boxers, still not wanting to display himself quite so obviously to a bunch of strangers.  
The tent was hot, the heat having no way of escape but that’s where Remus found Sirius, sat cross-legged in the text, his wand in his hand and the other mopping at the blood as best he could without a mirror.  
“Come here.” Remus muttered as he bent over to get into the tent and knelt down in front of Sirius, knee’s touching his calves as he took the handkerchief covered in blood from Sirius’ hand.  
“Thanks.” Sirius mumbled looking down at where there legs were touching as Remus began to busy himself with cleaning up the mess that was his face.  
Remus could feel Sirius’ breath against his hand as he worked, warm in the even warmer tent.  
“So…” Remus said, licking at his suddenly dry lips and putting the bloodied hanky down, tightening the towel around his waist in nervousness. “Where’s your wand at Pads?”  
“Oh shit, yeah…here.” Sirius said quickly, turning sideways to search in the backpack he had brought, untangling it from a pair of his boxers and handing it over to Remus who was looking on in amusement.  
“Nice pants.” Remus commented with a chuckle, taking the wand in his palm and feeling the gentle rush of warmth fill him from holding the wand. Strange because any other persons wand he has held – James’, his mother’s – has felt wrong in his hand, uncomfortable and unwilling. Sirius’ though, it seemed friendly to him, warm in his grip.  
“Stay still.” He tells Sirius as he takes hold of his jaw, thumb resting on his chin and the rest of his hand holding onto the sharp line of his jaw. Remus watched as those dark grey eyes flickered to meet his own, pupils large while a flush filled his pale cheeks.  
“Episkey.” Remus whispers into the quiet tent, the only other noise to be heard was the twittering of birds and the faint voices of happy people by the lake.  
Sirius groaned as the magic hit his nose breaking the sudden peace, eyes scrunching up in the momentary pain. Remus watched him closely, moving his thumb up and down against his chin in what he hoped was a soothing manner. It was only when Sirius’ eyes snapped open, meeting his once more that he realised his thumb was pressed against Sirius’ bottom lip, pulling it gently down, warm breath pouring through the parted lips in panting breaths.  
The light in the tent was slowly turning orange as the suns dying heat lowered itself through the sky as the two boys stared at one another, scared about the things they were feeling for one another, for one of their best friends.  
But Remus felt the harsh exhale that fell from Sirius’ lips onto his thumb Sirius was leaning forward his hand taking up the one against his cheek, wrapping slender, long fingers around the wrist and pulling down and away from his face as brought said face closer to Remus’.  
Sirius’ eyes were darting all over the place as Remus sat stock still watching in impatience. He hadn’t really realised he’d wanted this so bad. Not until he was faced with the prospect as Sirius came ever closer, their breath mingling together as their noses brushed delicately against the other.  
“D-do you mind?” Sirius asked in such a small voice that Remus couldn’t be sure he even spoke. He shook his head anyway, tilting his head just so, brushing his lips against Sirius’ so that it felt almost like the fluttering of an eyelash.  
But it wasn’t an eyelash. It was lips. Sirius’ lips against Remus’, something that h had been thinking and dreaming of for a while now, something he could most definitely admit to now. Now that he felt them together, touching in such a way.  
Sirius moved a hand to hold the back of Remus’ neck, pulling him into him, closer. Pressing their lips harder together, moving now, gently massaging the other as they sighed in the peace of the moment.  
Remus finds his hands gripping onto Sirius’ sides, the hot skin beneath his fingertips sending an electric current through him, zapping him into some sort of life. He opened his mouth slightly beneath Sirius’, feeling Sirius’ other hand low on his hip, holding onto him tightly as Remus slipped his tongue from between his lips and into Sirius’ willing mouth.  
A groan of longing came from Sirius as their tongues joined together, dancing together as though they had been life long partners. Sirius was running his fingers through the shorter strands of hair at the nape of his neck as the continued to kiss, which was deepening with every passing moment.  
That is until Remus felt as though he could no longer breathe and had to pull back, lips wet and his breathing spiked.  
“Sorry.” Sirius says but Remus just holds up a finger at him, as his breath returns to a regular pattern. All the while he watched Sirius’ face for his reaction; dilated pupils, red puffy lips, a flush on his cheeks and a goofy smile.  
“No apologies.” Remus tells him in a voice that’s husky and low, but he smiles back at Sirius and they lean back into one another, lips joining once more, tongues slipping past the other and hands touching now. Hands roaming on naked chests, thumbs running over nipples making the boys groan beneath the touch. The panting filling the text was almost as overwhelming as the heat. The body heat that they were almost sharing now was only adding to the general sweaty heat of the tent as the pressed closer, Sirius’ hand resting on Remus’ thigh as they continued to kiss in the dying heat of the day.  
“Where do you think they got to?” Came a voice close by their tent, making the couple pull apart quickly and guiltily, even though the voice was distinctly female and not either of their other two friends who were probably wondering where they were.  
“We should head back down.” Remus told Sirius with a shuddering breath.  
“Yeah.” Sirius said with a quick nod of his head, the flush still evident on his cheekbones as he glanced coyly at Remus. “I liked that.” He told Remus.  
After a beat, Remus replied. “I did too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a nsfw chapter so if you don't like it don't read it.

To those looking in, the marauders evening seemed to be no different to their day. But below the surface of the lake were sly touches and teasing fingers.  
Even to James and Peter nothing seemed out of the ordinary, thanks in large part to the growing pile of empty beer cans that scattered the lakeside.  
Remus’ fingers were reaching out to touch Sirius’ as the foursome laughed and discussed their plans and pranks for their final year at Hogwarts.  
Perhaps the only telling sign of their secret lingering touches was the blushing cheeks of one Sirius Black – someone who very rarely blushed at all.  
The cooling water of the lake meant that every touch they shared felt scalding in its depths. Sirius’ hand running gently up the outer edge of Remus’ thigh to the hem of his boxers left a trail of both unimaginable heat and goose-bumps, thoroughly thrilling his senses as it went.  
The sky had turned dark and as the sun dipped ever lower the four boys found themselves all but abandoned on the lake, the only presence could be heard back at the campsite, over the slight ridge that led back onto the field. They stayed in the lake until the stars were shining brightly and the moon left a glow over them, skin turned pale from the light.  
“I’m gonna head back to the tent.” Peter announced after a moment of quiet. He was shivering as he slowly made his way to the shore and he sounded tired.  
“Me too. I’m beat. I think that muggle beer has hit me funny.” James said, following Peter in his footsteps.  
“You two coming or-?” Peter asked as he stood on the banking, shrugging his towel over his shoulders as James flicked his head around spraying water everywhere as it flew from his hair.  
“I’m going to stay for a bit longer.” Sirius replied quickly shifting the hand that rested on Remus’ thigh so that his thumb was brushing over the hem consistently.  
“Yeah I’m not tired yet.” Remus said, voice a little quieter than usual.  
“Right, well we’ll see ya back up there dickheads!” James crowed loudly before racing Peter back up the banking and out of sight onto the camping grounds.  
Remus swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at finally being on his own again with Sirius. His thumb was still brushing the fabric and skin of his thigh as Sirius’ other hand came up and out of the water and hooked behind Remus’ neck, dragging him closer through the chilling water. Their chests bumped together before their lips met, Remus’ arms wound around Sirius’ waist as their lips parted swiftly and their tongues joined together, touching and feeling one another in such an intimate way, that neither could really believe was actually happening. Remus held Sirius’ hips tightly in his grip, holding him so close to his own body that now they were sharing the limited heat their bodies were producing beneath the chilled water.  
The hand at Remus’ neck had slid into his hair, fingers running through the damp stands and pulling at them gently, causing Remus to gasp into his mouth.  
“Fuck.” Sirius whispered in awe between kisses as his other hand moved up his thigh to the waistband of his boxers where fingers played idly with the elastic, letting it snap back against the skin beneath.  
“Don’t be a twat Paddy.” Remus breathed out bucking his hips forward in want and agitation only to cause himself to inhale sharply at the same time as Sirius.  
His bucking hips had pressed his half straining cock into Sirius’, only the material of boxers and swimming shorts kept them apart.  
“Shite.” Sirius groaned, his hand still pressed between them at the waistband of Remus’ boxers as Remus continued to pull Sirius against him, hands hot and heavy on his hips.  
Remus was grinding into Sirius now, fingers splayed out on his lower back, cupping part of the pert arse beneath as he did so.  
“Touch me.” Remus muttered out quickly and breathlessly as he ground into the boy in front of him before returning their lips to one another.  
Sirius was quick to appease and his hand slid beneath the burgundy material of Remus’ boxers, running down over the hair there until his fingers came into contact with the hardening length of Remus’ cock.  
Remus moaned into his mouth at the touch and his hands fell to cup Sirius’ backside properly, groping enthusiastically as Sirius began to move his hand up and down his length.  
Remus’ head was thrown back in the light of the moon, breathing coming in short pants as they held onto one another so firmly.  
“You’re so pretty.” Sirius mumbled leaning forward to press lips and teeth into the neck he was bearing, as his strokes on Remus’ cock became firmer and faster.  
“Shit.” Remus hissed, bucking his hips into the hand against him, squeezing the pert globes beneath his own hands.  
“Touch me please.” Sirius groaned out against Remus’ neck, teeth grazing the soft skin beneath.  
Remus quickly began pushing Sirius’ shorts down, freeing his cock to the cool water before taking him in his hot hand.  
Sirius was leaving marks against his throat, Remus could feel it but couldn’t find it in him to care. It all felt so good, the teeth at his neck, the hand in his hair, the hand on his cock. He was moaning loudly now into the quiet lakeside air as he wrapped his own hand about Sirius moving his hand up and down slowly, teasing.  
Suddenly there was a lack of heat on Remus’ cock as Sirius pulled his hand from him and began shucking the wet boxers down his legs. Remus could feel himself blushing slightly as Sirius freed his cock from the constraint of his boxer shorts.  
“Take them off.” Sirius demanded pulling back slightly as he awkwardly began to pull his own swim shorts from his body, attempting to keep his head above the surface of the lake all the while.  
Remus laughed watching him struggle as he slipped his own off, his feet easily planted on the bed of the lake while Sirius, being the shorter of the two, struggled.  
Remus laughed again as a pair of dark boxers and Sirius’ swim shorts bobbed to the surface between them and Sirius laughed with him before swiping them away dismissively and wrapping his arms about Remus’ shoulders while he hoisted his body up, wrapping his legs around the taller boys waist so that their bodies were touching completely unhindered.  
“Merlin.” Sirius whimpered and Remus agreed wholeheartedly with his sentiment with a breathless moan.  
Remus’ cock was pressed against Sirius’ as the boy sat low on his hips, their skin pressed together between their hot bodies as they held onto one another, unmoving for a moment, overwhelmed slightly.  
Sirius was the first to move, grinding down onto Remus, moving his hips gently against Remus’, their cocks brushing together carefully as they panted and kissed above the surface of the lake.  
Remus’ hands came to hold onto Sirius’ arse once more as he pulled him closer, making their cocks move together harder causing them both to groan into one another.  
Sirius moved a little faster against him, the water sloshing in the small space between their bodies.  
“Fuck I’m going to cum.” Remus announced loudly before leaning back in to hold Sirius’ lips to his own, tongues circling as their cocks rubbed together at a frantic pace beneath the water.  
Sirius moaned first while sucking on Remus’ tongue and the feeling of Sirius’ coming was all it took to send Remus over the edge.  
They were breathing harshly, Remus’ head on Sirius’ shoulder as Sirius stroked at Remus’ hair as they came down from the high they had just experienced.  
As their breathing calmed Remus began to fret that perhaps what they had done had ruined everything. They were best friends and it wasn’t only the two of them, there were four of them. How would they take it?  
“Wow.” Sirius exhaled, pulling back to look Remus in the eye. Remus attempted to avoid meeting his gaze, still very much aware that they were pressed together so intimately.  
“Yeah.” He agreed, finally meeting those grey eyes and feeling his manic thoughts dissipate a little. Sirius had a flush high in his cheeks, and those eyes were bright alongside the smile he was giving him.  
“I’ll say it one more time. Wow.” Sirius said while he dropped his legs and unwrapped his arms from Remus, swimming just a little to grab their respective shorts.  
“Thanks.” Remus mumbled as he took the offered boxer shorts.  
“What are we going to tell them two then?” Sirius queried as he struggled to get back into his shorts.  
Remus looked blankly back at Sirius, “Should we just…wait a while I mean…we don’t even know what we- I mean…I don’t know.”  
“If you don’t think they’ll notice anything is off I honestly don’t think you know our friends at all.” Sirius told him, smiling and reassuring Remus wholly.  
“They probably wouldn’t.” Remus chuckled.  
“I’ll take that bet.” Sirius said quickly as they began the walk out of the lake.  
Remus stopped at where their towels lay on the pebbled lakeside.  
“How long?” He asked as he wrapped his towel about him and Sirius did the same.  
“Well I think it’ll take like two days.” Sirius said confidently.  
“I give it three weeks.” Remus announced.  
“Deal.” Sirius scoffed holding out his hand.  
“Deal.” Remus agreed, shaking the proffered hand and shaking it firmly.  
Sirius didn’t let go of Remus’ hand, only tugged at it to make him walk with him up the banking and toward their tent where they could hear their two other best friends laughing loudly, causing the couple to break out in matching happy grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me life and the will to write more!! I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
